the_festdidgeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben (Creature)
"Ben" (not to be confused with the Festdidgean resident) is a creature occasionally sighted around Festdidgea and the surroundings areas. The creature seems to have a spiritual connection to the Festdidgeans, as he seems to always show up where they are. He is a male of approximately 13 years of age, who travels around with a group of people who are commonly referred to as "Followers" The First Attack "Ben" was first seen on the outskirts of Festdidgea with some of his "followers" behind him. As the Festdidgeans watched on, one of his followers said something, and he became to attack them viciously, swinging out in all directions. The people of Festdidgea observed this feat of power, as he was able to get the follower beaten to near death in several swings. After this, the remaining followers gathered around him and praised him for his feat. The Second Attack The second attack occurred on the 7/03/2016, at approximately 1:20 PM at the "Hedley Bear Library". As the Festdidgeans sat in the library, they looked through the window and saw a horrifying sight. "Ben" was brutually attacking a female in an arena, while other followers sat on the sidelines cheering them on. The Festdidgeans watched in horror, as Ben landed blow after blow onto the follower before she finally died there in the arena. The followers once again came up to congratulate Ben, as he began to walk off from his victory. Outsiders were seen filming the event, but as of the time of writing the footage has not been obtained. The Third Attack The third attack occured on the 10/3/2016 at approximately 1:30 PM. Ben was seen outiside the "Hedley bear Library" once again, but however this time he fighted outside of the arena. He was sighted with 2 people, one seemed to be his sensei while the other seemed to be his companion. The sensei asked Ben to battle her, and he agreed. He thought valiantly, but she landed a hit to his one most fatal area: his man-boob. He was on the floor, defeated, and he bowed to his sensei. They then agreed to have a 3 way battle. The battle was going well, with each person doing well in battle. But finally, Ben had unleashed his most powerful move: his fist of death. Ben struck out with both his fists, the power of pure darkness surrounding them. Both his sensei and the companion were knocked down, the power of the fist of death so much that even his sensei couldn't block it, nor his companion. The sensei and companion congratulated him, and they left. The Backstory As Ben's attacks started to spread, so did the rumors of stories about him. The most popular one was that Ben was once a normal kid, who would do everything like a normal kid would. However, After going online and finding about the phenomenon of "Bronies", he became imbued with the power of a thousand neckbeards. Realising that his power had now exceeded the capacity of humans and had transcended to a godlike status, Ben ran off into the wilderness, finding his new home in a horsefield. He returned to his hometown where he threatened the people of the area, saying that he was the ultimate form and he could destroy anyone with has dual-katanas, woo anyone with his amazing fashion sense, and outsmart everyone with his superior intellect. Some people, fearful, joined him, and he converted them into his followers. Others ran in fear, some he let go, others he slayed. The rest stood and fight, but to no avail. They were all slain by his superior battle-smarts. He now roams through the world, finding people to either convert, or to kill for his own enjoyment. Eventually, he decided he wanted to heighten his fighting power, and become a true warrior. He found his sensei in the hedley cliffs, and asked her to train him. She agreed, and they fought and trained together, along with his senseis other student, who later became Ben's companion. One day, Ben was walking through a forest alone when he found an ancient scroll. As he picked it up, power began to surge through him, and he learnt his most powerful move: the fist of death, which is used to finally defeat his sensei. If ever confronted by Ben If you are ever targeted by Ben, it is recommended to take these actions. 1: Attempt to strike his man-boob. This is his one source of power, and if hit, can knock him out. 2: Hit the diaphragm. His sensei had taught him that it is a spot to go for in a fight that can usually give you a win. 3: His stomach. Another good spot to hit given by his sensei. Although, his glorious stomach-fat can block the hit. 4: Dodge his fist of death. This attack uses up a lot of his power, and if dodged, may give you an opportunity to run.